This is a phase I/II trial to determine the pharmacokinetics profile of single doses of letrazuril in patients with AIDS-related cryptosporidial diarrhea. It will evaluate the safety and efficacy of escalating doses of letrazuril, compared with placebo, for patients with this disease.